Jane and Rafael
Jane & Rafael is a relationship on Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Gina Rodriguez and Justin Baldoni. About Jane and Rafael meet at the end of summer 2009, after Jane has spent the summer crushing on Rafael from a distance.Pilot They have an amazing talk and kiss, but Rafael never calls Jane. Five years later, Jane is working at The Marbella hotel when Rafael, newly recovered from cancer, takes over running the hotel and they meet again when Jane is accidentally inseminated and having Rafael's child. In spite of complicated circumstances, in the eye of the storm, they fall in love and start getting to know each other while expecting their first child. Jane's longing for security and stability, combined with Rafael's abandonment and mistreatment by his family, causes a lot of complications, not to mention Petra and Michael's eternal scheming to break them up. After learning why his mother left, Rafael breaks up with Jane, and though he soon regrets it, wanting to reconcile with her, she finds herself gravitating towards her ex-fiancé, MichaelChapter Twenty-FiveChapter Twenty-Six, who soon becomes her fiancé againChapter Thirty-Six, and eventual husband.Chapter Forty-Four Rafael is heartbroken, but doesn't share his feelings with Jane because he loves her so much and wants her to be happy. After seeing her marry someone else, Rafael is finally able to move on from Jane, and this changes the dynamic of their co-parenting Mateo, with Rafael voicing his opinions much more.Chapter Forty-Six Rafael, Jane and Michael eventually work out how to be a family with MateoChapter Forty-NineChapter Fifty-One, the guys working through their past antagonism. 3 years following Michael's death, Jane and Rafael are successfully co-parenting Mateo and, with Petra and the girls, they are a family. Rafael and Jane have become best friends and support each other through life.Chapter Fifty-Five After having her first fling and opening up to the idea of true love again, Jane finds her feelings for Rafael have returned, while Rafael has fallen for Petra.Chapter Sixty-Three Pregnancy Rafael was Jane's teenage crush. They met while she was working at a yacht club restaurant and allowed him in after hours. She made him an amazing grilled cheese, they talked and then Rafael gave Jane her first kiss. When they meet again, in Rafael's hotel (where Jane works), Rafael feels Jane looks familiar; she tries to dismiss it at first, but then he asks if they met at a strip club, which makes Jane mad. When it's revealed that Jane's pregnant via insemination with Rafael's sample, he tells her that he and Petra want the baby, but Jane seriously considers terminating the pregnancy. However, after she decides to keep the baby and give it to Rafael and Petra after it's born, Jane and Rafael grow closer, making Michael jealous. Rafael has been married to Petra for nearly five years but wants to divorce her, because he feels they're too different and bring out 'the ugly side' of each other. While at first Rafael tells Jane he sees her as a sister, he grows attracted to her, even having sexual dreams about her. Romance After ending her engagement to Michael, Jane tells Rafael that they broke up and they share a romantic kiss, with flower petals dancing down over them.Chapter Six Jane worries about starting a relationship with Rafael so soon after her break-up and is also surprised at her own actions. She thinks that maybe they are too different and doesn't want to risk complicating the baby's life if they don't work out, but Rafael deflates all of Jane's worries by saying that she's right, there's no way of knowing, but it's worth the risk to see if they're meant to be.Chapter Seven They take the leap and start a relationship, but Jane is quickly faced with the reality that they don't really know each other when she tells Rafael that she's a virgin. They decide to take small steps and get to know each other, to build a solid foundation first.Chapter EightChapter Nine Rafael also has to get over the hurdle that is Xiomara favoring MichaelChapter Ten, but when Xo sees how invested Rafael is in Jane's well-being and their future with the baby, she realizes that he's a good guy.Chapter Eleven While Michael tries to convince Jane that Rafael is not only a bad guy but a possible criminal mastermind and it worries her for a second, in the end, she is not having any of it and their relationship continues to grow stronger and more affectionate. When there might be something wrong with the baby, they support each other and Rafael arranges a Villanueva house graduation ceremony for Jane, while she is on bed rest.Chapter Thirteen After realizing his father was murdered by Sin Rostro, Rafael pulls away from Jane, a first indication that he closes off when his lonely childhood resurfaces. Jane makes every effort to be there for him and they tell each other 'I love you' for the first time, Jane saying it first.Chapter Fourteen Rafael suggests that they move in together and, feeling that their relationship is going well, when Jane's favorite romance novelist, Angelique Harper, comes to The Marbella, Rafael decides, during one of the author's readings, to propose to Jane.Chapter Fifteen Feeling it's too fast, Jane turns him down which sours their relationship, and Jane tells Rafael to stop acting like it's all her fault.Chapter Sixteen Still reeling from his father's death, the revelation that his step-mother is Sin Rostro, had an affair with Luisa and Rafael's estrangement to his sister, Jane encourages Rafael to reach out to his mother, to ease the pain of his childhood and maybe get some closure.Chapter Seventeen Their good intention backfires when his mother, Elena, tells Rafael why she left her son. Devastated by his mother's willingness to leave him behind for money, Rafael sinks into a dark, lonely sadness and decides to honor his father's memory by focusing his energy solely on the family business.Chapter Eighteen Rafael breaks up with Jane, telling her maybe they are too different and Jane is heartbroken. At first, she is intent on getting back together with Rafael, especially after finding out about his mother, which he insists is not endemic of the break-up. They try therapy and the counselor acutely states that Rafael doesn't seem to have room for working on a romance with everything that has happened to him.Chapter Nineteen To definitively drive Jane away so as to not hurt her, Rafael tells Jane that he doesn't love her. Parents After talking with Luisa, Rafael forgoes the family empire, save for The Marbella, to focus on what he really cares about: family and love. Rafael goes to Jane and tells her that he does love her and that he lied to her so it would be easier for her to move on. Shocked, hurt and angry at being handled, Jane tells Rafael to leave and though Rafael persistently reminds Jane that she is where he wants to be, Jane has eyes only for MateoChapter Twenty-Two. When they get Mateo back, they both try to adjust to life as co-parents who are not in a relationship, as they both had pictured itChapter Twenty-Three. Rafael stays a few weeks with the Villanuevas just after Mateo's birth. Jane tries to make a decision between her suitorsChapter Twenty-Four and chooses to be with Michael, but Michael's aggressive reaction to a witness statement about his letting Nadine go hurts Mateo, and Jane chooses her baby's life and family (Rafael) over her love lifeChapter Twenty-Seven. Rafael is mad at Jane for defending Michael's unwarranted physical attack on Rafael, but they slowly make up and spend some time getting to know each other better as friends and co-parentsChapter Twenty-Eight. After 5 months, Rafael asks Jane out, but their date is short-lived when Jane discovers that Rafael turned Michael in and lied to Jane about itChapter Twenty-Nine. After fighting a great deal about this, they go to counseling to try and find a solution, where Jane suddenly realizes that Rafael's fears were founded and she may have a blind spot where Michael is concernedChapter Thirty. Rafael is still in love with JaneChapter Thirty-Two, while Jane tries casual dating for a while, and when he finally tells her how he feels, Jane tells him that her feelings changed and that's why they're not togetherChapter Thirty-Four. Rafael is devastated and starts casual liaisons with different women, even unsuccessfully attempting twiceChapter Thirty-Three to get back with Petra out of hurt over losing Jane. Though Rafael is heartbroken over the rejection and Jane marrying Michael, they focus on what is best for Mateo and do their best to work on their co-parenting relationship. Rafael considers telling Jane how much he loves her and not to marry Michael, but he doesn't, once he sees how happy she is, which is all he wants for her. Friends After seeing Jane marry another man, Rafael is finally able to move on from Jane, which changes their relationship: now that Rafael is no longer in love and looking to please Jane, in terms of raising Mateo, he puts his foot down more, which Jane has a bit of trouble adjusting to. Especially once Michael is occasionally put in the middle of their disagreements, and sometimes sides with Rafael. As usual, Jane and Rafael's relationship is ever-evolving and Jane learns a lot from this change in their dynamic, while Rafael gets to be work at being the great father he wishes to be for Mateo and the twins. Once Rafael learns, through the police's Sin Rostro investigation, that he is not actually a Solano, but was adopted from Italy, Rafael reveals to Michael and Jane that he saved his father's art collection, which turns out to be stolen. To set an example for Mateo, Anna, and Ellie, Rafael decides to turn himself into the police and serve a prison sentence, although he had no idea the art was stolen. Jane understands that he wants to do the right thing and supports his decision. When Jane gets the call that Michael has unexpectedly, tragically died, Rafael is there and catches a devastated Jane in his arms, comforting her. This makes it harder for Jane that Rafael has to go to prison, but it also brings Jane and Petra closer. 3 years later Jane and Rafael have become best friends following Rafael's 9 months in prison in 2017, and he supported her through her grief. Rafael states that prison made him zen; he now has a beard and wears linen clothes. Jane and Mateo live with Alba in the Villanueva Home and their current focus is mostly Mateo. 4-year-old Mateo is somewhat unruly and Jane and Rafael are considering how to focus Mateo's energy outbursts. Jane worries that her grief over Michael has cause Mateo to act out.Chapter Fifty-Five Rafael's let Petra run The Marbella but eventually wants to get back into curating the business, while Jane has been working for a publisher, who she was excited to work for, but has turned out to be a nightmare boss. At Rafael's suggestion, Jane quits and takes a job as a lounge manager at The Marbella.Chapter Fifty-Six While writing her book, Jane finds it difficult to remember her romance with Rafael truthfully, as she feels it may take away from the memory of Michael. Alba comforts Jane, saying that all she experienced only made her love stories, life, and character that much richer. Rafael's girlfriend wants to move in together, but Rafael hesitates and eventually decides against it, and they break up. Talking to Jane about the break-up, she tells him about remembering when they fell in love and Rafael tells her he wants to have that kind of feeling again, in his next relationship.Chapter Fifty-Seven Quotes Moments Pilot *Rafael was Jane's first kiss when she was eighteen. He never called after the fact. * Jane tries to avoid him at work but SURPRISE! He is the new owner * She calls him a jerk when he implies she used to work at a strip club * Jane continues to avoid him but SURPRISE! He is the father of the baby. Chapter Two *Jane googles Rafael. It goes badly * The baby's first sonogram * Rafael explains that he was lost * Rafael: What do you want to be writing? Jane: Romance Chapter Three *Jane's heart beats fast when she touches Rafael's arm * I'd offer you a bite but I'm really enjoying it and if I give you a bite I might resent you in a very serious way. * Rafael: "You're a writer- can you help me with this?" Jane: "You're the only one who calls me a writer, do you know that?" * "I hope the baby's judge-y" -Rafael * Jane and Rafael dance at Zaz's Memorial Chapter Four *Jane has an erotic dream about Rafael while Michael is sleeping over * "It's Four Feet, Baywatch!"- Jane * "You look like Cousin It!"- Rafael * Jane accidentally giving Rafael her sexy story for Michael * Rafael has a sex dream about Jane Chapter Five *Rafael and Michael's "conversation in subtitles" * Raf divorces Petra * The two of them being honest with each other about the baby * "Rafael, do you want to be with her?"- Rose Chapter Six *"Of course, I would have noticed you."- Rafael * The two of them work together to stop Victoria and Valeria * "Like I said, you wouldn't have noticed me."- Jane * Rafael kisses Jane at the end while it is "snowing" tree petals Chapter Seven *Rafael sends Jane flowers * They have The Most Romantic Night Ever. *They talk about Rafael's fear of ducks, her ability to rap and Raf's mother leaving when he was young * They kiss in the middle of Target. * They fall asleep together and he drives Jane to school the next day. Chapter Eight *"You're Showing!" -Rafael * "No more leaving, okay?" - Jane * "And I'm gonna fight for you, too."- Rafael * Xo sees the sparks between the two of them Chapter Nine *Rafael needs to hold Jane back when Petra interrupts their sonogram and claims their baby is hers. * Lesson Learned: We're Better Together. -Rafael * Jane grabbing Rafael's tie to kiss him Trivia *Rafael was Jane's first kiss. *They are doing everything backward: getting pregnant first and then dating. *Jane wants to take a risk on Rafael before the baby comes. *It is believed they are soulmates. *Rafael proposed to Jane soon after they started dating for the first time, but she declined because she wasn't ready. Since then, Rafael was planning to propose to Jane on her 30th birthday, but due to Michael's return, this never happened, and Jane and Rafael broke up. However, they reunited and he proposed to her during a family game night and she happily accepted. *They have been intimate. *While Rafael is dating Julie, Jane creates a list of the ideal qualities in a partner. Rafael realizes that the one quality that Julie is lacking is love, and he reunites with Jane, his one true love. *They become engaged in Chapter Ninety-Four, and they marry in Chapter One-Hundred Media Jane & rafael always +5x14 Jane the Virgin's Justin Baldoni Is Rooting for Jane and Rafael :Jane & Rafael's Relationship Timeline From 'Jane The Virgin' Prove The Couple Is Endgame :Jane & Rafael Moments in Season 3 :Jane & Rafael Break-Up On 'Jane The Virgin,' But There's No Way This Is Permanent, Right? :BuzzFeed's Hottest Couples of 2014 #11 :Entertainment Weekly's 21 Sweetest Shipper Moments Rafael Kisses Jane :TVLine's Sexiest TV Moments of 2014 Rafael Kisses Jane Photos Notes and references }} Category:Romances